But that might just be the pills I took earlier
by SilverPowder
Summary: Silver, the everyday party girl. She gets what she wants and everyone stays out of her way. But that doesn't mean she knows what she's doing. She doesn't know if what she feels is love or just the pills she took earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction if written by Echo**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Table five wants 2 more bottles and a Strawberry Daiquiri." I slide my serving tray onto the black glossy bar as several more bunny girls come up for their orders.

"Hey Silver." I turn to my friend Sayuri. She is wearing blue fishnets to match her deep purple bunny suit. The Black lights causing her dark red hair to turn into an even deeper black. She picks up a tray of drinks, "Wanna take a break?" She winks at me before taking the drinks to a table and returning only to call out another order.

My tray of drinks is ready. I slide the tray onto my hands with a smile at the thought of a 'break'. "Sure just let me take care of this." I take my tray and make my way away from the bar and into the playing field.

Several tables sit through out the black carpeted room, each table with about 5 or so men, all with a fuck ton of money. I reach table five, each man has 2 bunny girls fawning over them giving me the opportunity to easily slip in, deliver the drinks, and go on my 'break'. I slide my tray under my arm and turn back to the bar, only to feel a hand grasping my wrist.

"Hey babe." A sixty year old man purrs as eyes me up and down. "How much for a lap dance?" he pinches the puffy, white bunny tail on the back of my deep red bunny suit, slowly sliding his hand down to cup my ass. I flick myself out of his grasp before he can get too low.

"Sorry." I flirt in a sexual way. "But if you want a lap dance you've gotta call them." I flick my head towards the dancers as the grind and slither themselves up and down their poles.

The old man grins. "Well that's too bad. I wanted you."

Gross.

I forcefully put on a smile as I reply. "Maybe next time." I turn and walk back to the bar, I fucking hate this job. The only reason I'm working here is because I'm friends with the owner's brother and if he knows I'm working here he won't have to 'worry' about me.

I slam my tray down on the bar with a sigh. I sit on one of the purple satin bar stools and rest my head on the bar. "Here." I look up to see the bartender, Dash, handing me a cigarette.

"Thanks." I mumble as I put the cig in my mouth, Dash hands me his lighter, I receive, use, and return, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a familiar bitter flavor. Most of the time I find cigarettes a waste of time, but when they're all you've got….

Dash goes and checks on his other customers before coming back to me, his rainbow colored strands flow around his neck as he ties up the longer strands of his hair. His crystal gauge spikes sparkle with just as many colors as his hair as he leans on the Bar. "How're you doin?" His tattoo's flex as his muscles move and ripple.

"Fine." I say short as I smoke my cigarette and stare at Dash's Rainbow tattoos. He scoffs at my usual bitchy attitude as I stare off into space, thinking of nothing in particular. He serves a middle aged man sitting next to me some Gin and tonic before flicking my temple with his middle finger.

"What?" I ask annoyed he had to flick me. Like, he could have called my name or something, he didn't have to flick me.

He motions towards the double closing doors labeled _Restroom_ as 2 bunny girls and a girl in a French maid outfit walk out laughing. "Isn't it time for your, 'break'?"

I grin.

He grins at my grinning.

"Stop that." I say in a playful voice as I put the cigarette into Dash's mouth to finish it. He laughs as I slide off of the stool and practically run to the Bathrooms, my bunny ears bouncing with each hop as my ponytail swings.

I push my body in between the doors, causing them to part.

The room is lit dimly and Sayuri is already leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Took you long enough." She says, dropping and stepping on her cigarette. "You ready?" She raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Fuck yeah." I smile, she doesn't even know how ready.

She smiles at me then takes a small metal canister out of the top of her bunny suit. She pours a small white line on the black marble sink and offers me a fifty I'm pretty sure she just pulled out of her bra.

"Ladies first."

I roll up the bill and take the line eagerly. The powder burns, but the instant the rush hits I forget all about that. I feel on top of the world. I could do anything. I could rip out the throat of that perv that cupped my ass.

Sayuri takes her line and puts the canister back in its home.

"You good to go back in?" She asks, a genuine friend.

"Nah, shifts over. I'm getting out of here. Castiel's throwing a party if you wanna stop by later." I slip off my black 8 inch heels and step onto the smooth marble.

"We'll see. I might be meeting up with Lysander later so, who knows? Also his party's last like 3 days." She turns to head back to the showroom, but i head towards the room labeled _Employee's Only._

The room is empty as I walk over to my crappy rusted locker that contains my everyday essentials.

I cringe as I peel off the bunny jumper and toss it in the employee laundry hamper. The shiny fishnets are the only part of the outfit that stay on my body. I slip on a pair of black booty shorts over the sparkly tights when I hear a phone go off. I look around not sure where the sound is coming from. The phone continues to ring as I search for it shirtless.

I am on my hands and knees looking under the lockers when the ringing stops.

Oh, Ok.

I stand back up and walk over to my locker to continue dressing when the phone starts to ring again. Fuck. This time I try to follow the sound of the phone, eventually leading me to a locker. I kick the locker with my bare foot making it open. A pink IPhone sits on top of folded black pants practically screaming _opportunity_.

I pick up the Iphone and answer it. "Hello?"

" _Cunt."_ A male voice replies on the phone.

"I prefer Bitch." I say, recognizing the usual abusive crackhead language. "Who's this?" I start to go through the things in the locker to see if I can find something interesting.

" _Jeremy."_ The man says as I find a brown paper bag in the bottom of the locker. " _Is Lisa there_?"

I think Lisa is one of the strippers in the candy striper section. "No." I say as I open the brown bag. Several packets of white powders and pills are inside, all of them labeled by numbers.

"Lisa's not here right now. But I have a package." I say guessing that she was gonna sell these later.

" _Is it labeled 'Germ'?"_ The man asks. You can hear voices and laughs in his background.

I look on the outside of the bag and see the words "Germ" poorly scribbled on it.

"Yeah," I reply closing the locker and bringing it to mine. "Want me to bring it to you?" I ask having nothing better to do.

" _Yeah_." The man says as I complicatedly slide on a black tank top while keeping the phone to my ear. " _I'm at Amoris St. Next to the giant duck."_ He says as I take some of the small bags of powder and use them to pad my bra.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

 **Please review, Even if you dont like it review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

 **\- 2**

Twenty minutes later I'm in my party clothes and coming up on Amoris St, my chunky black boots banging on the concrete. A group of guys lean against the side of the library and argue about something. I approach them slowly, adjusting my boobs and my black dreadlock extensions. "Hey." I walk up to them.

"Are you Jeremy?" I ask the biggest one out of the group. All the guys look at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"No, I'm Kyle. Jeremy's talking to some bitch over there." He motions to a meek girl sitting on a bench twenty feet away, flocked by four larger guys. Kyle scans me up and down with his eyes.

"But I can take his 'delivery.'" He winks as he reaches his hand out for the package. Whatever, money is money. I swing my pack off my shoulder and pull out the paper bag. He reaches eagerly. I pull it out of his grasp.

"Hey, that'll be $500." I purr as I rest my body in a sassy way, "Final price."

He looks pissed for a second but he still forks over the cash. I hand him the package, our fingers brushing slowly as I pull away. I look in his eyes. From the way he's looking I can tell he finds me attractive. I lick my lips before turning around with, "It was nice doing business with you~" And returning to making my way to Castiel's.

I'm walking next to a group of guys when I hear, "C'mon babe, we'd have the whole place all to ourselves."

UGH

I look around them. A small girl with long black hair and piercing red eyes looks up at them nervously as she sits with a book in her hands. "Come on." Another guys says as he grasps her upper arm pulling her to her feet. "STOP-" She goes to argue but my lips are already on hers.

I have pushed myself through the crowd of boys and onto the small girl, making everyone freeze. At first she is stiff, unsure, scared, but after a second or two she has melted into my rhythm and is grateful for my help.

"Hey babe, sorry i'm late." I softly kiss her cheek, wrapping her in my arms "Where these boys bothering you?"

I throw a cold look in the boy's direction. They turn around muttering curses under their breath.

"God Silver, why do you have to take all the hot ones."

"Sorry about that." I say to the girl, releasing her from my touch. There were plenty of times in the past when I have wanted someone to save me, just like I did her. The only difference is someone actually came to save her.

I take a step back. 'It's fine." The girl says, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Silver." I wrap one of my arms around hers. I pick up an half burned cigarette off of the floor and relight it. Offering it to the small girl.

"I'm Kitty and no thank you." I look at her in disbelief. Kitty? Her name is Kitty?

I laugh a little despite myself.

" _No."_ I say aloud. Kitty raises an eyebrow as she puts her book into her small book bag ."Not anymore!" I turn to her. Her eyes are wide as if she is enjoying my insane life decision.

I survey her as she stands awkwardly. I smile

"Chaos. Your new name is Chaos." I smile broadly at my creativity. There is no way her eyes can be that destructive without her name being Chaos. A panicked look flows over Chaos's face. "So, Chaos, I'm going to a party, wanna come?" I squeeze our newly formed friendship arms. Encouraging her to come with.

"Thank you for offering, and Thank you for getting rid of those guys, but I think I'll pass."

She removes her arm from mine. I feel shocked then laugh a little.

"You act like you have a choice." I smile as I grab her hand and pull her off the park bench and back to the group of guys. Chaos objects but lets me pull her along anyway. They watch me as we approach them again.

"Hey boys," Kyle scans me up and down another time. "Can you give me and my, lovely companion, a ride?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Sure." He says flicking his head towards his pickup truck. "Where you goin?"

I can tell from the way Kyle is speaking he wants payment for giving us a ride. I release Chaos's hand and move to Kyle. "I'm going to Castiel's." I slide my hands up his hoodie and onto his shoulders.

Kyle smirks as he understands I'm more than willing to pay for the ride. "Just gimme a sec."

Kyle tells the guys were going to Castiel's as Chaos gives her mom a call while I start making my way towards the busted black pickup truck with the bumper sticker ' _Tits or Ass?'_.

I clamor into the back of the pick up arranging myself near the back window, retrieving a pack of purple pills from my bra. People start making their way towards the truck. Chaos is the first to reach me and climb into the back.

I take two pills, they slide down smoothly, I offer chaos the pills but she declines politely as she makes a place next to me.

 _Fine. It's not like I wanted her to take one or anything._

"Lay down." We hear from the back window. Kyle is already in the front seat putting the keys in the ignition. I slide and lay down, Chaos mimicking my movements. About three more guys get into the back and lay down with us as the truck starts. The engine sputters and flares before turning on into a soft chunky hum. The pills kick in.

We both lay on our backs in the truck and when he starts driving I feel I bubble of air form around us. The vehicle bumps and jumps as we get onto the freeway. Wind whips around us stars shoot colors through the sky. They peek through the spaces in between the leaves, illuminating the world.

We drive for what feels like two hours but I know it was only 20 minutes. Before I knew it we were at Castiel's, and Kyle wanted a blow job.

Me and Chaos climb out of the back of the truck, the guys helping us down. I put my hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Meet me in the hall closet in five minutes." He smirks and I smile. I grab Chaos by the arm and bring her into the house. The party is already loud and the sun has barely gone down. I see the familiar blonde hair of one of my dealers. "Nathaniel!" I yell.

He turns to me, a blank look in his eyes. Coke head. I walk up to him. "This is Chaos." I say shoving her in his direction. He is barely registering what I'm saying when I turn to walk around. "Wait!" He yells after me but I'm already heading towards the closet.

I walk away before anyone can protest, making a quick stop in the kitchen and down three shots of tequila. It's go time.

Kyle is eager and waiting when I get to the closet. It doesn't lock from the inside which is a bummer, but I just want to get this over with. He opens his mouth to speak but I push my finger into his lips.

"Shut up."

I get down on my knees and the old carpet irritates my skin. He helps me by undoing his belt as I start unzipping his pants. I must say. He has more size than I gave him credit for.

I start with the tips of my fingers. Running them up and down him slowly. I can feel his breathing change when I wrap my hands around his dick. I move up and down. Slowly gaining speed. I use my nails to pull against his skin before slipping him into my mouth. I keep my hand busy moving him in and out of my mouth in a calculated rhythm. His breath catches as teeth graze the sensitive skin.

Baby.

I keep a steady pace, applying suction when needed, moving my tongue in the skilled ways that always work, but this kid is _not_ having it.

 _Fuck this._

I speed up and he finally breaks.

 _Finally._

The thick bitter liquid fill my mouth.

"What the fuck." I spit out, usually I can suck it up and swallow but this, this is gross.

"What?" He says looking confused. I wipe my mouth clean, making sure I remove every bit of cum.

"Thats fucking gross." I say standing up. I open the closet door as Kyle tries to pull up his pants. "Wait!" Kyle tries to grab my hand, I dodge easily, making him grasp a coked out dude wearing a unicorn horn. "Heyyyyyyyy." The coke head moans as he falls into the closet.

I shut the door behind him and lock it for good measure. I hear muffled shouts from the closet as I walk away, but they are quickly absorbed by the sound of the party. I fall on the couch in the living room. Everything moves in rhythm, people swerving and slipping with and around each other. The whole thing barely on the brink of chaos. One wrong step and it plummets into anarchy.

"Hey." A tall boy with black hair and large snake tattoo falls into the couch, more ontop of me than next to me. "Can I buy you a drink?" I look at my him. His piercings glitter making him look like a Demon.

"Sky!" I shout, throwing my arms around my best friends neck. He smiles warmly and asks me how I am.

"Eh I've been better. Do you want to go cut holes in all of Castiel's shirts so you can see his nipples?" I'm overly hyped to see him. Because of him I have a job working for his sister at club Broken.

"I wish I could but I have someone waiting in the car. But I'll come find you before I leave." He stands up to go, but gives me a light peck on the top of my head before running off.

Fine.

It's not like I wanted to hang out with you anyways.

I don't need you.

Sky is an idiot. He's so dull he can't even see I've been in 'love' with him for 3 years. But whatever.

I go find Castiel. He's laying on a pool table, probably coming down from his high.

"Hey can we go to your room?" I don't say 'Hi' I get straight to my point. He sits up, there's still a band around his arm.

"My rooms occupied but we can go to my parents." He slurs as he tries to focus on me. I nod and he leads the way.

I can always count on Castiel. Even when Sky isn't here. Castiel will be. Even if he doesn't care. He opens his parents bedroom door. Castiel lives alone so his parents room is always empty and clean, simply waiting for the day they decide to come home. He closes the door and collapses onto the bed.

"How you doin'" I ask as I climb on top of him.

"Fine." He replies as I straddle him. He runs his hands up over my thighs until he has them firmly placed on my lower back, pulling me into him. Our hands scan each other. We laugh in between light moans as we roll and bend with each other. Slowly our clothes fall off. One layer at a time.

"Hey." I say stopping our playful groping.

"Hmm?" He looks to me with a tired look in his grey eyes. I run my fingers through his root grown red hair. My black lace panties are the only thing still separating us.

"Do you like me?" I ask as Castiel places kisses along my neck and upper chest. He stops and looks up to me. "Yes." He says. "I like you."

His response triggers a feeling. A deep, dark, all consuming hurt that sits deep inside of me. "Do you have fun with me?" I ask, my voice shattering at the words. Water forms in my eyes as my light fun mood changes as memories flow back.

Castiel pulls me close, to the point that our chests are pressed tight against each other. This is the only way he knows how to help me. "Yes." He says only a little more than a whisper. "I do have fun with you." After whispering the last words we dive in and kiss. He suffocates me with physical sensation as he flips me over. I reciprocate his intensity drowning myself in a war to see who's stronger. I feel tears fall as I open my heart and move harder, faster. I push down bad memories and cry them into Castiel's shoulder. He continues to kiss me as I let him inside.

Sex is the only way to restrain my deep emotions.

After all, my emotions make me fall apart.

* * *

 **Please Review. Even if you dont like it review.**

 **Also, later on there will be flashbacks that explain why she views life like she does and how she ended up where she did. Just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This Fanfiction is written by Echo_**

* * *

I wake up to the most obnoxious phone call ever.

The buzzing from the floor wakes me and I dig the phone out of my shorts from the night before. I don't recognize the phone but I answer it anyways.

"Where the heck are you?" The shrill voice assaults my ears. I stay silent as I rub my head.

"Kitty Morgan Jackson! You said you would be home by nine O'clock last night, we have church this morning! What will-" I remove the phone from my ear and let the rampage go on. I look to castiel as he rolls over, his tired grey eyes barely ready for the day.

"Are you listening to me!?"I roll my eyes as I hang up the phone. It's too early for this shit. I fall back into bed with the phone and lay on Castiel's usual arm. More calls come from the one labeled " _Mommy_ ".

I'm trying to have a personal moment drawing hearts on Castiel's arm when I snap. I violently type out a text message telling "mommy" that "Kitty" will call her in an hour or so.

That only stops the calls from coming. Not the Text's.

"Ugh." I moan as I toss the phone towards my shorts and shirt, then fall back into castiel's arms. I rest my face against his chest.

"You good?" he asks running his fingers through my matted stark blonde hair. My extensions came off sometime last night and I really couldn't care about them now.

"Yeah. I'm good." I sigh as I go to sit up. Castiel pulls me back and kisses me one more time before letting me get up. I slip on my bra and underwear while Castiel drags himself out of the bed.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I ask not wanting to put on sticky fishnets again.

"Sure." Castiel groans as he picks up a pack of pills from the floor. He raises his eyebrow. "Go for it." I say giving him permission to take my pills. I know he has a heroine stash under the bed, but he knows I CANNOT do needles, so he keeps them out of sight for me.

I slip on one of his fathers button up shirts and tie it at my mid waist. I slide on my black booty shorts and shove the rest into one of Castiel's backpacks.

"You leaving already?" Castiel asks as he wipes his nose after snorting my pills. He looks slightly disappointed that I'm leaving but the phone on the floor won't let me rest.

"Sorry." I say walking over to him and kissing him one last time. "I have to go find Chaos." I throw the backpack over my shoulder and turn to head out the door.

"Oh." Castiel says, making me stop with my hand on the knob. "Deborah is gonna be staying here for a few days so I'll need you to stay out of sight."

I turn around quickly, a betrayed feeling obvious on my face. "What?" I exasperate.

"She's having family trouble and needs a place to stay so…." Castiel mumbles as he picks his red t-shirt off the ground.

I'm fucking pissed. Deborah, that dumb bitch, is Castiels ex girlfriend and previous lead singer of castiel's band. She was his only light in his world but she ditched him and their band to follow her own solo career. She threw Castiel into hell leaving me to pick up the pieces of his sanity. But Castiel can never say no to her. No matter how hard he tries.

"Are you fucking serious?" I scream/yell. Castiel looks up. He is obviously shocked by my reaction. I feel anger, hurt, and a little bit of jealousy, I don't know why, I just do.

"Silver-" Castiel walks towards me realising he shouldn't have mentioned her.

"Fuck you." I throw the backpack at Castiel's face, closing the door before he can reach me. The hallway is trashed as I walk to the stairs. I am angry when I leave the room but as soon as I see lines of white powder on a table edge by rage dissolves.

I taste the white powder making sure it isn't salt. (Actually happened one time.) When I am certain its medication i take an already used straw and snort it down quickly before heading down the stairs. Chaos is my only destination in mind.

 **~8 hours later~**

I can't find Chaos anywhere. The party has started to move again and the kegs have been refilled but I can't find Chaos. Like, its true I have killed like 2 hours dancing in the basement but I've still been looking for her.

I collide with the couch and let it eat me alive. I grab someone's beer and drink half of it. Resigning the rest of my life to be spent on this couch since I can't even find one fucking girl. I have failed. I sit back and let the crowd flow around me, accepting random drinks and fall into the buzz. Time dissolves like the pills in the bottom of my glass and the people blur together, I'm sure people try to talk to me but I'm really not there.

Cold hands brush my shoulders and I'm immediately alert.

"Hey sexy." Sky flirts as I make room for him on the couch. I down my drink and another drink on the table.

"I'd ask you how you're doing but that kind of answered my question." He puts his arm around me and I sink into his warm chest.

"I can't find Chaos and her mom won't stop calling." I show him the phone and the daunting _56_ missed calls with more than _100_ texts.

"There there" Sky cooes as he gently pats my head. A black V-neck tshirt hugs him tight as I lay against his chest. His Snake tattoo eyes me mischievously as I think of my feelings for Sky. When my mother killed herself with me in her arms, Sky was there to pull me away. When my pain started destroying my life, he gave me things to kill that pain. I love Sky, whatever my twisted version of love is at this point, I think it's love, and I only feel it for him. But, he doesn't love me the same.

I run my fingers through his soft silky black hair. "What's new?" I ask needing something to distract me.

"Oh, well Sis wanted me to give these to people and see how they like them." Sky slips his hand into his front pocket, a pack of yellow pills comes out.

"New product?" I ask accepting the packet. Sky nods as I open one and pop it in. I would always test new drugs to see if they were actually worth what they were selling them for.

Unlike most this hits me instantly, a light floating feeling consumes my body. "Holy Shit." I say. I look to Sky and giggle as he smiles back and kisses my forehead.

"Oh and something else happened." He smiles big. "I kinda met someone."

My happy floating feeling is immediately torn from my body and replaced by a deep black pit in my stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah, His name is Yuki, he's _so_ cute. He really likes anime and he has white hair…" Sky happily natters on about the albino dweeb he's trying to bone. Who the fuck is this kid he sounds like a fucking wimp. If Sky wasn't so smitten I'd kick his ass.

I'm planning his imminent demise when I hear a loud crash.

"Fuck."

I look over the back of the couch, and there she is. Sitting in the wreckage of the lamp she just fell into.

"Chaos!" I bolt over the back of the couch and help her up, consumed once again by the warm floating feeling.

"Where were you?" God I sound like her mother.

She tells me she went looking for me but never found me so she just bounced from room to room then napped in a closet.

"Well," I say showing her her phone. "You're mom is fucking annoying." She grabs the phone from my hand as she sends a hurt look in my direction. She starts walking away. No. She isn't leaving me again. I run up and slide my arm around hers and follow her outside.

Our arms stay locked as she calls her mother. My eyes and mind wander around the yard. A girl and her friends laugh as they puke their guts out onto a rose bush.

I look to Chaos. "yeah….yeah…..I know…. Yes I will…." She nods her head as her mother lectures her through the phone. She looks to me and talks into the phone. "I have a friend with me can she come too?"

Me? Come with her? Where? Do what? Meet her parents? Has Nathaniel met her parents? Chaos hangs up the phone, breaking my train of thought. "Am I going to meet your parents?" I ask suddenly. If i'm going to be meeting Parents I have to get my shit together.

Chaos laughs a little and looks at the floor. "I guess it depends on you. Mom is gonna be picking me up in 10 min for dinner and a major ass beating, so if you want to come and eat free food…." She doesn't even have to finish speaking before I've wrapped my arms around her neck. "Of course I'll come meet your parents and eat free food!"

I jump up and down causing Chaos to mimic my movements. After 2 minutes of jumping we're red faced and out of breath.

"Oh!" Chaos gasps, "I probably should have told you this before but my parents are full Christians so you're gonna need to watch your language." I feel slightly offended that she thinks I can't keep my shit together in front of parents but that is thrown away as a thought bubbles to my mind.

"...Wait…" I look to Chaos. "Is your mom coming to get us here?" Chaos pauses and looks around when a look covers her face.

"Oh Shit!" She yells

"Yeah." I say understanding the look. If her full Christian mother comes to pick her up _here_ there are going to be some serious problems.

She sends a quick text to her mom telling her to pick her up at the bus stop half a mile from here. We trade a quick glance then _book it_ in that direction. My lungs burn as we sprint down the highway. The liquor in my system threatens to throw me to the ground and throw up my guts if I don't stop, but we don't have the time.

"AUGH!" I yell as we run down the highway. We see the bus stop but also a pair of headlights coming in the distance. I reach the bus stop first and collapse onto the seat next to a homeless man. He gives us a look as Chaos falls onto the bench next to me.

"What are you looking at?" I'd get in his face but he smells worse than I do.

He pretends to be very interested in the bus bench and a white soccer mom car pulls up in a blue minivan. A bitchy pissed off middle age white lady in a cardigan sits in the driver seat. There's no way it could be anyone but Chaos' mom.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

I must say, Chaos's mother is a lot more chill than I thought she would be. Like, I have only been in the car for less than 3 minutes but the atmosphere isn't as tense as it could be.

I sit in the back seat as Blood on the Dancefloor blasts in my ears while I pop a pill into my mouth. Chaos sends me a "If my mom catches you I'll kill you" look. I squeeze her knee to reassure her.

"So," Chaos's mom tries to start conversation but my music blares in my ears. Chaos taps me on the arm.

"YES." I say suddenly, assuming her mom was talking to me. I can see her mom eye me through the rear view mirror. Suddenly I feel like I've fucked up.

"So," Her mother continues, "Where did you meet Kitty, um, Silver was it?"

Oh yeah her name is Kitty. "Well," I start not knowing what to say. Like I can't just tell Chaos's mom that I met her outside club Broken and decided to take her to a 21 and over party, like, I'm under 21 but her parents don't need to know that. "I was getting off work and saw Cha- Kitty reading one of my favorite books so I decided to make conversation. Then I said I was on the way to see a friend and Kitty tagged along."

Chaoses mom shoots daggers at her with her eyes.

"I-I mean Kitty didn't want to go… I practically had to drag her, she's such a killjoy-" I'm cut off by the death glare Chaos throws me. I shut my mouth. I think I messed up.

"Oh thats nice." Chaos's mom brushes it off. Was she so dull she missed it? She had to be smarter than that.

The rest of the car ride was mostly harmless. Her mom asked questions and I answered, fluffing certain details, and before we knew it we were at the whitest, richest, most uptight house ever.

White Marble arches with open hallways, tiled floors with huge kitchens. Pure white furniture decorates the rooms. This is really intense.

A large white marble fireplace sits in the center of the living room, a large Jesus crucifixion is held above the fireplace, a look of despair on its face.

I was never very religious, it was something I just never cared about. And now, seeing this….thing. I am so glad I have no idea what the fuck this is.

"Are you ok?" A figure asks from a padded seat in front of the fireplace. I'm guessing this man is Chaos's father.

"Yeah." I say picking up my jaw. "I just have to go pee." I say glancing around the room. It was mostly an excuse to find a mirror and text Sky.

"There's one upstairs." Chaos says as she sets the table. I mutter a thanks as I clank up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was pretty bland compared to the rest of the house.

I pull a phone out of my pocket. Its black with pink skull stickers on it, I type in Sayuri's password and access her messages.

 _Me: BABE_

I fix my eyeliner with a damp towel as I wait for a reply. I hear yelling coming from downstairs. Chaos's mom is obviously not happy. "HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT WHORE INTO MY HOUSE?!" I hear Chaos give several different apologies for having me over.

 _Sky: Yes?_

A feeling of despair sits on my heart. It's not that I wanted them to like me, but they are Chaos's parents and I don't want them to not like me

 _Me: I'm stuck in a house of Christians and they already hate me._

 _Sky: This is Silver right?_

I hear the voices down stairs get quiet when the audio of a football game fills the air.

 _Me: Yeah, who else fucknut?_

 _Sky: Love you long time._

I roll my eyes and rummage through the bathroom shelves as I wait for Sky to send his second text. It's just how he works.

I find an orange pill bottle and loot at the contents. Blah blah blah, 2 pills a day, blah blah blah, Back pain. I shrug and pop a pill into my mouth before placing the bottle back.

 _Sky: And if they have a problem with you just chill out and try to seem nice. Try to be Melody._

I pause. Melody?

 _Me: Wait, Melody is back in town? I thought she left after Nathaniel rejected her love. (And who the fuck do you think you are telling me who to be?)_

 _Sky: She did, but she's Deborah's manager or something so, now she's back. (And I'm your big brother)_

I dont reply. At the mention of Deborah, if my mood was bad before, now it's shit, and on top of that Sky friend zoned me _agai_ n. I look at myself in the mirror. I scan myself from head to toe. Compared to Deborah, I'm the exact opposite of her. She made it in life and what do I do? Fuck around? Get high? What is my purpose? Falling in love with the man who thinks of me as a sister?

 _Sky: You ok? I can be there in an hour if you need._

He can tell I'm not ok.

 _Me: Yeah, come get me._

 _Sky: ok See you soon. Love you._

You have no idea.

I think as I lock the phone and arrange myself to go down stairs. I feel bad as I walk down the stairs but but the time I reach the living room the pills kicked in and I feel like I'm walking in water.

Chaos and her mom sit in an awkward silence in the stark white dining room. I slump into my seat and grin at her moms blatant disgust. Chaos's father sits in the living room and watches a football game as he eats, leaving the ladies to handle actual conversation. I look at the clock, 7:12, only 48 more minutes till Sky gets here.

It's not until the food is sitting in front of me that I realise how hungry I really am. "You mind if I eat that?" I ask as I pick the potatoes off of Chaos's mother's plate. I already cleared all the other dishes and I couldn't just let good food go to waste.

Chaos's mother shivers in rage as she looks at me from across the table. Chaos immediately gets up and grabs my arm, dragging me up the stairs and into the bathroom. Why bring me to the bathroom instead of her bedroom. Fine. I see how it is.

"Silver!" She exclaims in a loud whisper.

"What?" I whisper back. What did I do wrong?

"My mom hates you!"

"That's her problem!" I return as I look at this girl. She starts saying things but I'm too distracted to hear her. Chaos _is_ very attractive. Her red eyes and small features are very fairy like. Her hair is a beautiful deep black, the hair cut done by Nathaniel was nice but something doesn't seem quite right. Her lips? Her breasts? Oh! That's it.

"Are you listening to me?" Chaos says as she looks at me, obviously waiting for a reply.

"Chaos!" I say tightly grasping her hands, a large grin on my face. "Let's bleach your hair!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Chaos says as she wraps her wet hair in a towel, we mixed different cleaning products from under the sink to make a whitening product for her to wash out of her hair and wait 10 minutes for the finished product.

"Well no matter what happens, it's _got_ to be an improvement." I say playfully. She lightly kicks me in the leg.

I check the time. 5 minutes till Sky gets here. Time to get some info. "Soooooooo." I start as Chaos looks up to me from scraping off her pink nail polish.

"What's up with you and Nathaniel?" I ask as I smile at the girls red face. Castiel told me they were getting _pretty_ close and hell, she's like, almost my best friend, I need to know.

"W-well," She starts, stopping occasionally to gather herself. "I like him...he's nice... even on drugs he still respects my boundaries." As she talks her towel starts to slide of of her head slightly, oh? "I've just never…" She trails off, making me fully aware of what she's never done.

"Oooooh! You're still a virgin!" I say to loud for Chaos's taste. Within a second she is up and shaking me to be quiet, and her towel is discarded to the ground.

I stop dead in my tracks. Mother Fuck.

Chaos notices my pause. "What?" She asks but the only thing I can do to answer her is drag her in front of the mirror. "Oh." She says as we stare, jaws dropped.

Her shadow dark hair was now the color of starlight. A pure, strong white that glowed around her red eyed jewels.

"Fuck." Chaos says as she examines herself. She still looked the same but completely different. I grin. "I did a good job." I say as I put my hand on my hip. The phone in my pocket vibrates.

 _Sky: I'm here_

 _Me: Be out in a second._

Chaos is still looking at herself when I interrupt her. "So do you want to bang Nathaniel?"

"What!?" She looks shocked but still tries to answer. "I mean… I wouldn't mind…. I just…. don't know how to start it…."

Holy fuck she is so cute. "Well it's fairly easy," I say walking over to the bathroom window. A large suburban sits up front. "Touch the dick, make him cum." We both giggle but our fun is stopped when we hear a voice downstairs. "Kitty! Come down for a second so I can talk to you!"

"I really don't want to go down there." Chaos says standing up with a sigh.

I grasp her hand with a smile. "You don't have to." She raises her eyebrow in a curious manner, waiting for me to explain. "My friend Sky is here to pick me up and take me where ever, and you're gonna come with me."

Chaos rolls her eyes. "We can't get out of the house without getting past my mom. Besides, it's past 10, I'm not allowed out."

Her lack of creativity angers me slightly but what do I expect? Not everyone can be as amazing as me. I slide open the bathroom window and throw my hand in its direction. "Ladies first."

Her eyes widen. "We can't fit through there!"

Without another word I'm standing on the back of the toilet, squirming through the window and on to the roof all under a minutes time. "You coming?" I ask reaching my hand through the window. One way or another I'm leaving but that doesn't mean a buddy won't make the adventure better.

She looks to the bathroom door and then to me, an obvious conflict sits on her heart. "You're only gonna be this young for so long." Those are the only words I have to say before her hand is in mine and she's on the roof with me.

"Kitty!" We can hear Chaos's mom coming up the stairs. Muttering curses and suppressing giggles as we climb down the porch polls and dash across the yard, fluttering from place to place like fairies. Full laughs escaping our lungs as we reach the Suburban. I can see Sky laughing and sitting in the driver side.

Butterflies form in my stomach as Sky smiles. I love him.

I throw open the passenger side door fully ready to jump in but my place is occupied by a white haired boy. I pause. Who the fuck is this? And why is he riding shotgun with SKy? Only _I'm_ allowed to do that.

I dirty look him as we stand in silence. Chaos hops in the back of the car when we see her mother open the bathroom door.

"Come on!" She yells.

"Get in the back Babe!" Sky yells as the vehicle rumbles to life. I slam the door shut, rage overloading my system.

This was him, this was Sky's new boyfriend.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This fanfiction is written by Echo**

* * *

"Haha that's great." Sky laughs as _Yuki_ talks about anime or some shit.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah really funny." I say sitting up and making my presence known. "So, when are we getting there?" I moan as I put my hand on Sky's shoulder. My attempts to win Sky over are getting pathetic.

"There they are." Sky says as he pulls into the driveway. Sayuri jumps up and down waving her arms as her boyfriend calmly stands next to her, his multi shaded hair changing as the car lights move.

We were gonna go straight to Castiel's for the party but Chaos said yes to getting a tattoo and so now we're picking up Sayuri and her stick and poke kit.

"Heyyyyyyy." Sayuri hums as she climbs into the back with Lysander. "What's up?"

"Give this girl a tattoo!" I declare, constantly looking to Sky for a smile or grin. What the fuck is happening?

"W-wait!" Chaos tries to intervene but Sayuri ignores her. "Ok where do you want it?" She asks more me than Chaos. She starts getting out her Stick-n-poke kit.

"Somewhere painfully obvious." I say as I move out of the way for Chaos and Sayuri to go to the back.

Once they're settled Sky starts the car up again and gets back to the highway, an intense feeling of jealousy overflows me. SKy has interlocked his fingers in _Yuki's_ and both idiots have on flushed grins, who the fuck do they think they are?

I try to ignore their painful gayness by making conversation with Lysander. Lysander doesnt talk very much, one of the things about dating one of the loudest girls in town is she talks enough for the both of them.

"Ouch." Chaos whines from the back seats as Sayuri bitches her out for moving. The next 30 minutes are used in an conversation with Lysander about Rice, yep Rice. By the time we've reached Castiels I am jumping out of the car.

I stretch. "Just dont touch it." Sayuri says smacking Chaos's hand away from her face. Now three small black dots sit under her left eye, I guess that's obvious enough.

"It look good?" Chaos asks walking up to me.

"Yeah, its good." I say taking her hand as we walk across the lawn. I love Castiel's parties, they last forever and get more intense the more days pass.

I look around for SKy but him and _Yuki_ are still in the car. I want to run back, grab Sky, and punch _Yuki_ , but that's not happening, not now, not ever.

Music blares from the living room, and people flood in and out of the front door.

"I'm gonna go find the keg." Sayuri says, piggybacked on lysander's frame. They dash into the house, a single destination in mind.

"What's a keg?" Chaos asks as we enter the house. Popcorn and a variety of fluids cover the floor, feathers and toilet paper layer the walls and furniture.

"You don't know what a keg is?" I ask kinda suprised. Like I know she was innocent but this was common knowledge.

She shakes her head, looking in the direction of Sayuri and Lysander. I smile, "You'll love it," I say flicking my head towards the keg, "Go for it." Chaos smiles and runs off, a huge grin on her face.

I look around the room, a clock tells me it's almost 3 a.m and music thumps from the basement. I wanna go dancing. I walk out towards the deck to see if anyone has any drugs when a hard heavy figures slams into my body. It's Nathaniel.

"Bitch Baby!" I say affectionately as I help him up off his ass. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. Party, drugs, music, the regular weekend routine. Do you have Chaos?" He looks around me and scans the faces of people in the room.

"Yeah," I scoff a little, I was so excited to see him and all he wants is Chaos, I can see why Castiel 'hates' him, "She went to find the keg."

"Well then," he says as he hooks his arm in mine, practically dragging me to the keg, "Let's go get a drink." We find the keg and Chaos, she is standing wide eyed as Sayuri does a keg stand.

I cheer Sayuri on as Nathaniel goes up to Chaos, only to immediately return. "Silver, what is she on?"

"I dont know, I'm not her keeper." I say finishing a beer. I go to fill up my cup and when I return Chaos and Nathaniel are gone, leaving me alone.

"That Asshole!" I yell, angry at the blonde. I didnt even want to drink _he_ dragged me here, then left without even a goodbye! That bitch!

I finish the beer again and decide to go back to plan A, dancing. I skip through the halls and down the stairs into the pit of bodies and flashing lights.

I dont know how much time passes in the basement. There, time doesn't matter, only you and what your body can do really matters.

I dance and grind on different guys, a hot electricity shooting through my system. Fuck, it's really hot in here.

I undo a few buttons on my white button up to help relieve heat, when the temperature only increases I completely discard the shirt and let my body flow free.

I feel all eyes on me as I dance topless in my black lacy underwear. More guys come up, each one getting more handsy than the last. Finally a tight painful grip forms on my arm, yanking me around. I'm prepared to to punch whoever it is in the face, until I see who it is.

"Come with me." Castiel groans as he pulls me close to him, both of our bodies moving to the beat. More guys come up to dance with me but when they see Castiel the immediately back off, moving to other targets.

I giggle, feeling a fire form in my chest and body, I have so much power here. I am invincible.

Less than 5 minutes pass before me and Castiel are back in his parents bedroom, our clothing nowhere to be seen.

Our tongue dance as we flop onto the bed, our kisses sloppy and wet. I groan when he bites my lip, letting him know he has more than permission to do what he wants.

He moves his fingers down, instantly sticking them inside me. He moves his finger in and out, taking no time to let me return the pleasure. My body twitches and squirms as he continues to kiss me.

Fuck.

He digs his fingers deep inside me, pushing a spot of unbearable pleasure. I dig my onyx nails into his shoulders, making Castiel push harder.

"Wai-" My body is overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling myself throb around his fingers before he pushes again and removes them.

I lay there and pant. I'm glad Castiel knows what he's doing.

I look over and see castiel laying there, a fully hard erection waiting for attention. Instantly I work my magic. Jumping on him and sticking him inside of me.

The rest of the night, well, the rest of the night was nothing but fun.

* * *

 **Please review, Even if you dont like it review.**

 **That was a short chapter huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

-6

"What do you mean Amber's pregnant? And when did she even get here? Wasn't she in like, Florida or something?" I ask lighting one of Castiel's cigarettes, nothing but sheet's to call as clothing.

"Well from what Nathaniel told me, Amber got pregnant by Jade and so he's on this while righteous big brother crusade and needs us for moral support. He says she just showed up at his doorstep this morning. And no, she was in colorado."

"Details, details." I say waving my cigarette in the air. Amber is Nathaniel's little sister and one dumb ass bitch. Like she can be fun around and all but when news got out about Nathaniel's dad beating him, she said it wasn't true, although there was _obvious_ proof.

"Have you found my underwear yet?" I ask impatiently as Castiel crawls around on the floor.

"No." He says sitting up with a huff. "And why am I looking? It's your underwear, you should be looking for it."

"You were the one that took them off!" I say throwing my cigarette at Castiel. He dodges and picks it up, taking a long deep puff.

"Were you wearing your underwear when we got to the room?" He asks me, handing the cigarette back to me.

A silence site as we both try to remember if we were wearing anything when Castiel talks. "We left them on the stairs…." He finishes.

Great. I sigh and sit up. "Dont you have some of my underwear? Like havn't I left things here before?"

Castiel's eyes grow big as if he came upon a worldwide revolution. He stands up, taking my cigarette from me and heading towards the closet. He opens the door and retrieves a box from the top, holding it in one arm as he opens it. After a minute of rustling a red lacy thong with a matching bra is thrown in my direction.

I slide off the bed and retrieve them, eyeing them nostalgically. "Didn't I leave these here on New Year's?"

Castiel smiles after he returns the box to its place. "Yeah, it was the first time we had sex, You kinda rocked my world." He says moving in close.

"Well duh." I return. I've put the thong on when he slides his hands around my waist, moving my hair to kiss my neck. I giggle, turning towards him and shoving my tongue into his mouth. We paw at each other, skin on skin.

Castiel's about to remove my underwear again when there's a knock at the door, instantly freezing us.

"Yes?" Castiel asks obvious annoyment in his voice.

"Silver in there?" A female voice asks from the other side of the door. It's Sayuri.

"Yeah!" I reply as me and Castiel move away from each other.

She jiggles the doorknob but stops when she realises there's no chance of getting in. "Well Nathaniel want's us to come by his place and pick him and Amber up! Just come out so we can talk and make this easier! I have drugs!"

"Gimme a second!" I yell back, finally clipping on my bra.

Castiel's got on one of his father's black dress shirts and jeans, not thinking of putting on shoes.

I look around for something to wear when I see one of Castiel's mother's jackets. I go to the rack and remove it, slipping it on over my underwear.

"That's all you're gonna wear?" Castiel asks, smirking at the easy access.

"Yeah." I say doing the last jacket buttons. It goes to my mid thigh with double buttoning on each side. "It is."

Castiel continues to smirk as he unlocks the door, Sayuri bursting in a second later.

"Damn." She says after she's walked in. She scans me up and down, her red hair hair up in a righteous ponytail. "Someone had intense sex last night."

I punch her in the arm as she giggles, I slip on my black boots and ask her for some pills. She retrieves an orange pill bottle out of her bag and hands me 2 blue and white pills. I pop them quick and easy, thanking her for them afterward.

"No problem." She says putting the pills back into her bag. We leave the bedroom and walk through the house, not actually caring that you could smell something burning.

"Where to first?" Sayuri asks throwing her arm around Lysander. I hop in the front seat next to Castiel as he rumbles the vehicle to life.

"The Aquarium!" I yell, not wanting to see Nathaniel yet. Like I love Bitch Baby, but if Ambers with him, I'm not ready.

"Ok." Castiel says not even asking why. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see Amber either. She was in love with Castiel up until she walked in on me and Castiel fucking, that didn't go over very well, she threw his father's letter opener at him.

When we arrive at the Aquarium we take our damn well time. We did the gift shop, jellyfish, dolphins, the full aquatic rainbow. Me and Castiel even had sex in the bathroom before Castiel was caught walking out of the girls bathroom by a security guard, getting us officially kicked out of the Aquarium for the rest of the year.

"I'm SO hungry." I whine as me and Sayuri light up a joint, leaning against Castiel's suburban. Lysander and Castiel argue about manly stuff in the distance.

"Me too!" She exasperates taking a puff of the j. We watch Castiel and Lysander wrestle a bit before they look up to us. "Wanna get some food?" Castiel yells from across the parking lot. The sun starts disappearing behind the mountains.

"Yeah!" Me and Sayuri yell in sync. We all climb into the car again, checking the time, it's about 9, where did all the time go?

The vehicle rumbles as we fly down the highway, Nathaniel's house less than 5 minutes away. By the time we get there Nathaniel and Amber are arguing on the brick steps of his apartment building, Chaos laying down on the top step.

"Come on! Give me some!" Amber whines as she stretches for a cigarette.

"Fuck no." Nathaniel says, holding the cigarette high out of Amber's reach. She jumps and misses, slipping and falling on her ass. He helps her when we pull up and I stretch out the window, calling out to my white haired pixie. "CHAOS!" I shout from the passenger seat window. Instantly Chaos is up and running towards me, jumping and diving in through the window.

Laughs emite from us and she climbs in and onto my lap. Castiel groans with annoyment as I ask Chaos how her night was. "Did ya have sex?" I ask, watching Chaos's face turn bright red.

"N-no." She mutters as Nathaniel rushes to the car, Amber stumbling behind him.

Me and Chaos climb over Castiel, then Sayuri and Lysander till just me and her are in the back, back seat, leaving Amber and Nathaniel to argue over shotgun.

"So we're going to Jade's right?" Amber asks as she slides in next to Sayuri. Guess Nathaniel won rock paper scissors.

"Wait, I thought we were going to get food?" I ask, feeling my stomach grumble at the thought of a hamburger.

"Let's do food, then Jade's." Lysander suggests, getting a nod from Castiel. Conversations start up in the car as Nathaniel lectures Amber about drugs, some about food, others about sex.

We have trouble choosing between _Pizza Hut_ and a 24 hour diner but we rationalize it down to the diner being cheaper.

"What to order what to order~" I hum as I slide into the red vinyl seat, Amber and Sayuri pulling up chairs.

We take a second looking at what to order until the girls consider it too difficult and leave the decisions to the guys, starting small conversations of our own.

"C'mon Nathaniel agrees with me." I shout, throwing a hand in Nathaniel's direction. "If you only drink half of a five hour energy you get two and half hours full energy!"

"No way! Five hours half assed energy makes way more sense." Sayuri says throwing her arm around her boyfriend.

We turn to Nathaniel, obviously wanting his input. "Whatever, I'm with Silver- I have to pee." Chaos stands to let Nathaniel out of the booth, they look into eachothers eyes before Nathaniel slips off to the bathroom. Chaos sits down timidly, obviously worried that Nathaniel has left.

"He's fine babe." I say with a smile as I slide my hand into hers. She gives a small nod, telling me she doesn't believe jack shit. Something is wrong, and it's probably ALL Amber's fault.

We try to sit and stay calm, the minutes get longer as we wait for Nathaniel to come back.

Where the fuck is a waitress? We see a girl with long brown hair and a small blue service uniform walk past our table, filling up an old couples water. She walks past us again, heading towards the bathrooms and still not taking out orders.

Bitch.

We hear a commotion come from the bathrooms, Chaos stands up quickly, ready to dash to Nathaniel's side. She starts walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait-" I call after her, fumbling out of the booth. I walk, trying to steady myself until I bump into the back of Chaos. She is dead still, her breath barely there.

"Whats wron-" I start but I realise what's wrong as soon as I see the event in front of me. Nathaniel has his arms wrapped around the blue uniformed waitress, making me analyse the situation. It was Melody, like Nathaniel's first fuck buddy Melody.

Suddenly heat courses through my system, bubbling my blood. Rage sets in as I look at Melody's face. She looks in this direction, I see her make a face at Chaos, causing my last thread to snap.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I scream as I run towards Melody, ripping her out of Nathaniel's grasp and down to the ground. I slither my onyx nails into Melody's brown locks, pulling and ripping at her hair.  
"Bitch!" I yell straddling Melody's waist as I slash at Melody's face and chest, leaving deep red marks. Melody screams, getting the attention of _everyone_ in the diner.

Instantly I feel hands wrapping around my body, pulling me off of the screaming girl. I feel Castiel throw me over his shoulder, muttering something about leaving.

" _Put me down._ I am not done with her! That bitch has it coming and you know it, let me at her! I'll come back for you bitch!" I scream clawing at the air. I want to see her bleed, scream, regret ever looking at Chaos like she got sloppy seconds, I want her to die.

Our friends follow us as Castiel takes me to the car, throwing me into the front seat. "That Bitch!" I yell still pumped from the adrenaline of anger.

I take a second to breath and calm down before Castiel throws a bag of giant marshmallows in my direction. Without even asking I start eating, thanking Castiel in between nibbles. He scoffs, gently patting my head.

"Anything for you." He mumbles but I ignore him, watching Nathaniel and Chaos out of the rearview window.

They exit the diner, walking towards the car. I see Nathaniel mutter something until I see Chaos move up and place her lips on Nathaniel's, "OH SHIT!" I yell throwing the marshmallows at Castiel. He catches them, telling me to calm down.

A minute or so passes before Chaos and Nathaniel come in, climbing over Amber and Sayuri, heading towards the far back row of the Suburban. I wink at Chaos, getting a smile in return.

Castiel rumbles the car to life, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where to now? We still need food." Castiel states, not minding that we could drive Arizona and die in the desert.

"I know!" I say with a grin, telling Castiel to take the next right.

12 a.m.

Taco Bell drive through.

Castiel asks us what we want to order.

"I gots this." I say unbuckling my seatbelt. I climb/lean over Castiel, yelling numbers to the order guy.

He gives our cost for our food and people start throwing money towards Castiel. We gather several crumpled up bills and scattered coins, barely making our cost.

"And here's your ." The service boy says, finishing our orders. We thank him and pull out, me equally dividing up the food.

"What the fuck is this?" Amber asks as she looks down at her one crunchy taco.

"I'm pretty sure that's a taco." I say, biting into a taco of my own.

"Another one." Sayuri demands, already finishing her first taco.

"What? No. This is my food." I say pulling all 12 tacos closer to my body.

"Bitch." Sayuri smiles as she dives for more tacos, grabbing 5.

"Fine! Take your damn tacos!" I yell throwing tacos at them, giggles spilling out of our mouths. I look back at Nathaniel and Chaos. They're extremely close, both faces flushed like virgins.

I smirk. "Hey." I whisper to Castiel. He looks at me as I silently count down my fingers.

 _three_

 _two_

 _one_

"Hey." Nathaniel calls from the very back. I smile, knowing exactly what comes next. "We need a room."

Instantly Castiel smiles, making a U-turn sharper then….I don't have a good metaphor for that, and speeds down the highway.

I open my wallet, getting out every type of condom. "Do you want Magnums, Lifestyles, what about ribbed for her pleasure, You guys totally need glow in the dark." I throw almost every condom I have back at them.

"I'm guessing you guys want class?" Castiel asks eying them through the rearview mirror.

"Fuck yeah." Nathaniel says as he kisses Chaos's forehead.

Castiel looks to me. "Sky's it is."

Normally, I would love going to Sky's house. I would ditch anyone and anything to go there, but now, I'm really not feeling it.

"But what about Jade?" Amber asks from the back seat, a frantic look on her face.

"We can do that tomorrow, besides, I almost can't really see the road anymore so we need to find a destination and stay there." Castiel laughs as I put my hand on the steering wheel, helping him stay in the lane.

"Well can't someone else drive?" Amber asks, the frantic edge in her voice is totally killing the mood.

"Amber, do you really think any of us are sober enough to drive?" I giggle, trying to keep us on the road. "Either get out and walk or come with us to Sky's." Amber shuts up and leans against her door, huffing a bit.

I try to prepair myself for Sky's. After all, I know _Yuki_ will be there.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

"You good?" Castiel asks as we pull up to Sky's house. Several people are scattered throughout the yard, each one with a different board game. Sun bleached blue paint chips off the worn picket fence, making a kinda barrier for the random ferrets running around.

"NO I am NOT!" I shout, feeling very uneasy about being here tonight. I just feel something bad's gonna happen.

Our friends flow out of the car, Nathaniel and Chaos on a one track mission. Castiel see's my obvious uneasiness, getting out of the car and coming over to the passenger side.

"Come on." He says, sliding his arms under my legs and behind my back. He gently picks me up, carrying me like a bride. I smile and giggle. Lightly kissing Castiel's neck.

Sky stands on the porch, his pants falling off and arms wide. Sayuri and Lysander join a game of Monopoly on the porch, leaving Castiel to carry me all the way into the house.

Sky smiles at me and mouths 'Hi'. I smile back to him, silently saying 'Hi' back. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Sky leads Nathaniel and Chaos up stairs as Castiel sets me down on a couch; Mae, Sky's older sister, and my employer, drinks a bottle of whiskey next to me.

"Hey Silver!" She says pulling me in for a tight hug, her long black hair and the smell of lavender oil overwhelming my every senses.

"Mae! It's so good to see you!" I say letting Castiel go off and socialise with other people, it might be hard to notice, but he's kinda shy.

"Yeah, and for some reason," She says lighting a cigarette, her silk cheetah print robe shuffling off her body, showing lacy undergarments. "You haven't been to work in like 5 days."

"Oh yeah," I say as Sky walks around the corner. He joins Castiel and a few of his other roommates. _Yuki_ is with them, looking _completely_ out of place. Who does that fucking baby think he is? I've worked to get where I am with Sky, and then this little bitch comes out of nowhere, blowing him out of the water and probably blowing something else. God. So unfair.

"Silver?" Mae asks, putting a hand on my leg. More silk falls off her body. I must say, It's been a while since I got all hot and bothered over a girl, like of Course there's Chaos but she doesn't give off the fuck a girl just for fun kinda person vibe, at least, not yet. But Mae, she knows just how to make a customer beg for more.  
"I'm fine." I say trying to shuffle out of her grasps but somehow she just leans in closer and closer.

"Are you?" She asks sliding her fingers over my thighs, using her nails to pull at my bare skin.

"Mhm I'm fine. %100 good." I say taking a drag of her cigarette. A warm moist feeling forms in my panties, making me twitch and squirm under her touch.

Castiel hears a moan escape my lips, making him instantly head towards me. Me and Mae watch as Castiel walks over and picks me up. "I am stopping this before it goes any further." Castiel says as he stands tall and proud, me sprawled across him bridal style.

I hear footsteps above me as Sky comes back down stairs and starts conversation. "Did you give Nathaniel Mae's room?" I ask still in Castiel's arms. At this point he's more hugging than holding me.

"You gave them my room?!" Mae asks looking horrified. She drops her jade dragon tobacco pipe and flips her hair, causing glitter to mask most of the couch.

"Don't worry, it's their first time together. They're gonna wanna remember it," Sky says, awkwardly flicking his eyes to _yuki_. _Yuki_ blushes, making me want to puke. "They won't be too crazy."

"Ugh fine." Mae says before she goes back to conversations with some of Sky's roommates.

I hear more footsteps above us. Im guessing Chaos and Nathaniel are being pretty rowdy up there. :3

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks as I put a hand on his face.

"Shhh. Just stand still." I shakily maneuver my legs up and over Castiel's shoulders. Castiel groans in pain as I order him to stand up.

"The fuck are you doing?" Sayuri asks coming in from the front porch. I look down at Sayuri. It's fun being on Castiel's shoulders. You get to see everything (Cleavage) .

I put my hands on the ceiling, waiting for me to hear the lovebirds footsteps. "Go over there." I say pointing over near the dining room table. Cards, coke, and shot glasses litter the table, several roommates around the table.

If I'm right, right above me is Mae's bed. I hear feet stumble, cuing me to bang my fists on the ceiling, causing the thumping above to stop.

"What the fuck?!" Castiel yells as he stumbles. I'm about to cuss him out before the world starts falling backwards, taking me with it. I scream loud and high pitched until my back roughly lands on a hard flat surface a certain array of different hard objects stabbing into my back.

I pant and look up to at the ceiling as the people around the table ask me if I'm okay and order me to get off of their coke.

Castiel lays on the floor, his hands on his face and cuss words slithering out of his mouth. "I am SO Sorry." I say quickly sitting up, I slide off the table and dust off my jacket.

"It's ok." A thick german accent pours out of a blonde, scary faced man.

"Claud!" I yell throwing my arms around the neck of the buff drug dealer. I feel him wrap his large biceps around my upper back as he returns the hug. "Hello Silver dear." His german voice quiet but deep.

Claud is always there when shit goes down. He can kick ass and make a badass blunt. One time he just walked into Castiel's house and dropped a police bag full of shotguns on his kitchen table and just walked out. And that's that. End of story. I love Claud, he's great.

"How've you been?" I ask sitting down on his lap, wrapping my arm around his neck. He wraps his arm around my waist to keep me up while he tells me he's been fine.

"But you look like you've been better." He says, scraping white powder into a straight line with an old hotel key card. He hands me a taped rolled dollar bill.

"Thank you~" I humm before bending over and taking the line of white powder. I lean into him as the feeling seeps in. My mind buzzes as he takes his line, holding me close at the waist so I don't fall off his lap. My skin is crawling and I'm getting antsy.

"Let's play strip poker!" Sky declares, practically reading my mind.

"Let's go ladies!" I yell grabbing a bottle of wine. I hook my arm in Claud's and and pull him up, swigging my bottle of wine. "Everyone in a circle!"

Within seconds everyone, excluding Amber, was in a tight circle in the living room, pushing the sofa, chairs and table so far out everyone could have room to safely hoard their cheatin cards.

I swig my bottle of wine, filling my mouth up full before gulping down the blood red liquid.

Let's see how the night goes.

*Some minutes later*

"To be honest," I swig my less than half full bottle of wine, "You've lasted longer than I thought you would." I poke _Yuki's_ cheek with the rim of my bottle. He blushes as he pulls his legs up to his chest. He has lost every piece of clothing except for his underwear! The poor innocent baby.

I giggle as I lay against the shirtless Claud, me still fully clothed from having mad poker skills. Castiel rolls his eyes at my open affection with Claud.

Pussy.

"Not everyone can be as skilled at poker as you are Silver." Sky says, him wearing absolutely _nothing_ but a shawl thrown over his shoulders.

I roll my eyes, already knowing _Yuki's_ blushing at his nudity. Sky's great at poker. He just never starts the game fully clothed.

"I'm done!" I yell throwing my cards into the center of the circle.

"What?" Sayuri asks, wearing nothing but her black and baby pink underwear. She just likes to lose so she can get her clothes off. "How can you be done now?"

I smile, blinking, my eyelids heavy and slow. "I'm just really tired." I saw, swigging my wine bottle one more time. I sigh as Claud reaches over and takes my bottle of wine, letting me know he thinks I've had enough.

"Fine fine." I say wrapping my arm around Clauds shoulder. He sets his cards down, slipping his arm under my knees and lifting me up to sit on his bicep. I love how Claud lifts me like I weigh nothing.

"Where're you going?" Castiel asks standing up.

"I'm just gonna go nap for a little bit." I say goodnight as people wave and wish me a good sleep. Claud walks upstairs, taking me to Zakk and Charles room. He opens the door to the messy over stuffed room, stepping on cross-stitched naked women. He takes me over to the white duvet bed, gently setting me down on it.

My head pounds as I fuzzily sit on the bed. The world spins making me fall back onto the bed. "Claud help me." I say sticking my foot in the air. After a second Claud is on his knee unzipping my boots, neatly setting them on the clothe masked floor. Once he's done taking off my boots he walks over to the other side of the bed, cueing me to raise my arms. Claud quickly removes my jacket maneuvering me to be on the bed straight.

I lay in my underwear as Claud pulls the fluffy white blanket up and over my body. I analyze the naked embroidered women on the ceiling as Claud gets a clean T-shirt out of a dresser and sets it on the edge of the bed. He bends over and lightly kisses my forehead. "G'night Silver dear."

I reply with a moan as he turns and walks out of the room.

I lay in the bed, listening to the voices emanating from downstairs. I bet Chaos and Nathaniel are banging right next to me. I get out of bed for a second and put my ear to the wall, listening to see if I can hear hot and steamy moans coming.

But I can't.

I try to listen some more, but i'm interrupted when the bedroom door opens.

"What you doing?" Castiel asks carrying in his scribbled acoustic guitar. I look at him, feeling like I'm caught in the middle of breaking the law.

"Listening to see if I can hear Chaos and Nathaniel having sex." I say bluntly, watching Castiel nod and set his guitar down. He walks over to me next to the wall and place his ear on the wall. I do the same, both of us quiet, waiting to hear something.

After a while we give up, realising the voices from downstairs are louder than the ones next door. I go back to the bed and slither in, watching Castiel settle into a chair.

He starts strumming his guitar, tuning it's cherrywood neck. "Whatcha doing in here?" I ask, possessively pulling a pillow to my chest.

"Just taking a break." He says as he lightly starts an arrangement of cords. He always does this when he thinks I'm getting too close to someone. He comes and tries to spend "quality time with me" by doing little sweet things.

I close my eyes, letting myself drift off into the sound of acoustic arrangements. I'm glad Castiel cares about me, even if it's troublesome sometimes.

* * *

 **Please review, even if you dont like it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This fanfiction is written by Echo**_

* * *

-8

 _Lilac, Roses, baby's breath; multiple smells surround and consume us._

 _Two black haired boys argue in front of me, white flowers scattered in their hair._

" _No! Sky! Mine will look better!" A black haired boy yells, a wreath of purple flowers in his hands._

" _I don't know. Castiel." Sky says looking down on the younger boy. "I think red will look better." Both boys look to me. I sit on my knees, my legs lost under layers and layers of flowers._

" _Which one do you want?" Sky asks stepping towards me, Castiel follows behind, both boys shoving their flower wreaths in my direction._

 _I look at the colors. Cool purple lilacs tie together, making a strong flower tiara. On the other hands we have blood red roses, their thorns shaven and cut off, making smooth comfortable safety._

 _I look up to who holds them._

 _Castiel, his hair choppy and black, a determined look on his face. Grey eyes, pleading for me to take his wreath._

 _Sky, ruffled crazy black hair shooting in every direction. Neon green eyes shine as he smiles, calling me in like a magical force._

 _I reach my hand out to accept a wreath. I go for the purple, then for the red. Then for the purple again, then the red._

 _I can tell the boys are getting tired of waiting, but the feeling that I'll choose wrong won't leave me._

" _I don't want to!" I yell, standing up. I turn and dive into a huge pile of baby's breath. Burrowing a hole into the 7ft tall pile._

" _C'mon. Just make a decision!" Castiel yells. I hide in the baby's breath, sitting in a comfortable warm darkness._

 _After both boys try to come in and get me I end up shooting my hand out of the pile and grabbing a random wreath._

 _I pull it in when. "Alice!" I hear my mother call._

 _I shoot out of the pile, dashing right in between Castiel and Sky, splashing them with flowers. I run into the legs of a beautiful red headed woman, her long golden red hair going far past her waist._

" _Mother!" I yell hugging her legs, the wreath still in my hands. I look up and smile at her, her beautiful face looking back down to me._

 _She picks me up in her arms, settling me on her hip as Sky and Castiel run up to us._

 _I look at the wreath, warm bright red roses smile at me. Mother sets the wreath on my head as I look at Sky, looking away when he smiles._

" _Let's go get food." Mother says carrying me to the kitchen. Sky follows, talking of how he knew red would look best. But Castiel, Castiel stands in the center of the flower overflowing sunroom, His purple wreath limp and on the ground._

"AUGH!" I yell awakening from a cold sweat. I sit up, throwing the blankets off of me.

"Awe shit what the fuck?" I ask running my fingers through my hair. It's been awhile since I've dreamt about the past.

Instantly I start looking for drugs, knowing my most recent dreaming was from the lack of medication.

I go into Charles's bathroom and snort a pack of coke I found on the edge of the bed. Once I feel the back drip activate I go and get the t-shirt Claud put out for me, then step into the shower. I wash off sweat and grime, using their minty cucumber body wash.

After 10 minutes I step out. Drying myself off and slipping on underwear. I put on the t-shirt and blowdry my hair.

"What the fuck?" I say picking up Castiel's guitar. He left before I woke up? I see how it is.

I step, barefoot and pantless, into the hallway. Icy blue light sneaks in from behind curtains, telling me it's somewhere around 6 a.m.

I hear light voices from the first floor as I walk down the stairs. Most people have fallen asleep and are tripping on something.

I see Castiel sitting alone at the paraphernalia covered table scrolling on his phone.

I grin as I sneak up behind him, using my tippitoes to be silent.

I peek over his shoulder and freeze. Not knowing what to do.

 _Deborah: I'm sorry. I know it's not fair but I need you._

 _Castiel: What can I do?_

 _Deborah: Be here for me?_

Castiel begins typing something out but I don't let him get far.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell behind him, making Castiel jump.

"Silver? What're you?-" I throw Castiels guitar on the ground, hearing it go 'bang'.

I turn violently, needing to get away from Castiel. He stands up but I go and walk through a doorway, opening a door to a horrific scene.

Needle, syringes, heroin, and several Junkies litter the room. I feel the need to scream fill up my throat as tears form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" I scream, the world bleeding into a warm black. I feel arms wrap around me, I claw at them, slicing through flesh like paper.

My body bleeds into nothing as I move. I see figures running and screaming at me through the dark, but I run.

At one point I feel myself throw up, but the adrenaline in my system wont let me sit still.

I think I bump into things, for I hear glass breaking and shattering.

Eventually a solid hard figure has its arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to them. I claw and scream as familiar smell floats around me as I cry, slowly bringing me back to reality.

After a second I'm limply straddling a figure, him rocking me back and forth, whispering sweet nothings to me. I see blood drip down my arm, most likely from falling on broken glass.

"Shhhh- It's ok" Sky says rocking us back and forth. I cry out, having the pain of flashbacks flow through my mind. Blood, blood everywhere, her red hair matching the crimson liquid flowing out of her body. "There there." Sky coo's. "I'm here. I love you. Shhh."

I dig my nails into his back. Needing to grab onto this earth so I don't fall off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-" I whimper over and over again.

Sky stands up, carrying me as gently as he can. "Can you clean this up?" Sky asks the room, barely able to be heard over my cries. I guess people agree cause Sky turns and walks out the front door, on to the front porch. At this point the sun is up, letting bright rays of warmth hit me as Sky sets me down on the weather worn green couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" I cry but Sky stops me when he cups my face with his hands.

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything's okay." Sky purrs bringing his face close to mine. I calm myself but freak out again when I see blood drip down Sky's temple.

Did I do that? "I'm Sorry!" I say louder but Sky just rubs my jaw with his thumbs. "It's fine." He says, his voice gentle and smooth. I breath, making them deep and cool.

I look down at my arm, a long gash of blood and flesh sit near my elbow. "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." Sky says, still massaging my jaw. "You gonna be okay?" I nod with a quick smile, although I don't really know. Sky moves in close, making me want to drown myself in his pierced lips, but I sit still, letting him lay his gentle kiss on my cheek. The cold metal nips at my skin but the warmth from his lips against my skin sends shivers up my spine and blood rushes to my cheeks. When he stands up all the warmth and comfort I had managed to gather disappears, stranding me alone on the dusty couch as the screen door slams. The feeling of his hands lingers on my skin and I recoil into a ball trying to gather myself. I bury my head into my knees and close my eyes sinking deep into myself trying to focus on my breathing instead of the rushing thoughts, memories, and nightmares that crash and collide through my mind. I hear the door open again and am rushed with relief until I open my eyes to find Castiel rather than Sky.

His face hold concern as he sits down, I tense up and make myself even smaller in the corner of the couch.

"What do you want?" I spit at him, still fueled with rage over Deborah.

( _Just be here for me._ Who the fuck does she think she is?)

He doesn't say anything, he just sighs as he opens the first aid kit. "Let me see." He says reaching for my arm but I retract even more.

"I don't need your help." I say sticking my nose in the air. He rolls his eyes, reaching out for my arm again, but is slow when I slap it away.

"Ouch-" He flinches when I slap his arm. Four long red scratches flow down his arm, making my jaw drop. Did I do that too?

Castiel takes my current distraction to grab my elbow. "Oi!" I yelp throwing my arms up but Castiel holds me down, shoving a peroxide covered cotton ball against my fleshy elbow.

"Ow. Ow! OW!" I say taking in sharp breaths. Castiel has a determined look on his face as he cleans my wounds. I stop struggling because it's really only causing me more pain. I go limp and he moves my limbs and treats small cuts all over me that I hadn't noticed.

I lay my head on his shoulder and we sit in silence while he disinfects and wraps a bandage around my arm, the bactrim stinging deep under my skin. Fuck I must have put up a hell of a fight. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least kind of proud I can still kick ass, but I feel bad about all the damage I caused.

My eyes scan the deep scratches on Castiel. I should probably apologise.

"...Castiel-" My rare apology is cut short when _Yuki_ pops his head out from behind the screen door. He sheepishly sticks out a hand to get my attention and stutteres out, "We're leaving in twenty minutes…"

Castiel nods at him in acknowledgement but I am less than pleased. Who does that little bitch think he is, telling me what to do?

"Fuck that." I spit at him, picking up a stray bloody cotton ball and chucking it in his direction. He dodges by slamming the door and vanishing back inside, pussy.

"Fuck." I say as the cotton ball soaked in my DNA hits the door. Castiel laughs at me and gatherers the rest of the medical products.

"You really hate that kid don't you?"

"How could you tell?" I glare at the space he just occupied as if it's infected with aids. Probably is.

"Well you're all patched up," He says standing up, "last thing." He hands me two purple pills and kisses my forehead. "Now let's go find you some clothes so that we can get out of here."

Thirty minutes later Nathaniel has finally rallied us all together and into Castiel's suburban. I have adorned a pair of shorts, a bra, a bag of coke, and I'm ready to go. Sprawled across Sayuri in the middle row and half assedly kicking Amber and pretending it's an accident. I see nathaniel twitching a little in the row behind me with Chaos. Is he really trying to start shit this early in the morning, in a car? What a duche.

I turn to bitch him out but when I see his face I realize it's not sex on his mind, it's drugs. That's the thing about heroin, it fries your systems, making it impossible to survive without it. Fucking needle junkie can't last five minutes without a fix.

As much as I love watching him squirm he's about five seconds away from unbearable pain. I swing myself around to lean over the small barrier between us, retrieving the small bag of coke from my underboob.

"What's wrong Nataniel?" I purr, watching him pick at his skin and fidget. "Are you missing something?" I dangle the bag in front of his pale sickly face.

"No." He says bitterly, but his voice shakes a little. "I am beyond that."

Bulshit.

He takes the bag. He rambles on about how high and mighty he is while he spreads cocaine on his girlfriends boobs.

"...And furthermore, I am offended that you think me to be so weak," He pauses to take his lines, "to need such releases to make it through my night."

I roll my eyes and laugh at the moron, snatching my bag back. I tuck it safely in my bra and curl back into myself, completely content. The high in my body makes everything I touch softer and easier to take. Castiel makes eye contact with me and smiles, throwing me a mischievous look telling me to hold on.

I grip onto my seat just as he jerks the wheel suddenly throwing Everyone but the two of us from our original positions. I make a quick grab for Chaos so she doesn't tumble after Nathaniel and laugh loudly at the scrambling teenagers. Chaos leans back on me and laughs too, making me feel better about grabbing her arm. It's nice to have her leaning against me and I realize the middle row will no longer work for me. I need to lay down and enjoy my high and clear my mind for a bit.

"Trade with me." I tell Nathaniel who's rubbing a swollen spot where his head nearly broke the window.

"What?" He looks up at me in confusion.

"Trade. Spots. With. Me." I practically have to spell it out for him.

"What? No." He crosses his arms and sits back up as if to defy me. This is no time for your shit Nathaniel. I give him a warning look with my eyes but he refuses to move. I tried asking nicely, I really did…

My fist collides with the bridge of his nose and I feel a satisfying crack under my knuckles and it starts bleeding immediately. "Fuck." He grumbles holding his mangled face.

"You better get up here before you bleed on Chaos."

He mutters unhappily but complies. I jump in the back and cuddle up to the white haired beauty. Nathaniel spends the rest of the ride pouting while me and Chaos bond over pokemon and our middle school Naruto phases.

He can suck a dick, I feel fantastic.

* * *

 _ **Please review, even if you dont like it, review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This fanfiction is written by echo**_

* * *

Honestly I don't really know how I got here. Like I remember entering Jade's house. There were glow in the dark paintings and naked women covering all the walls. I remember feeling really proud as a bunch of people clapped for me. I remember seeing Chaos, Amber and Nathaniel all standing in the doorway.

But how I got to this green room makes no sense to me.

Bright green warm lights hang from the ceiling, towering over huge 6ft marijuana plant. I smile as I walk around the room, running my fingers over the thick sticky buds. I hear a throat clear behind me.

"WAH-" I make contact with Jade green eyes. A tall green haired guy stands in front of a wall, a bottle of spray paint in his hand. A gas mask covers his mouth, sheltering his lungs from the toxic paint fumes.

He silently looks at me. I silently look at him. "Hey." I start, me rubbing marijuana crystals in between my fingers.

"Hey." The green haired guy says back, black growing out at his roots. We continue to look at each other.

"These yours?" I ask motioning to the huge green plants. The guy nods.

"Very nice you did a good job." I smile. I see the guy smile beneath his mask but he says nothing.

After more silence my feet start to hurt. "I'm just gonna," I awkwardly motion to a corner of the room, "sit over here." I sit in the corner behind a huge marijuana plant.

I pull a sharpie out of my boot and start drawing on the floor. The green lights of the room fucking with me.

After 20 or so minute a shadow appears over me, making a hole in the green light. I look up, holding the beanie I found in the hallway so it won't fall off my head.

"Hey." I say to the green haired guy in front of me. He has a bong in his hands. He sets the bong down in front of me, a lighter as well. He turns and walks away, saying nothing.

I look to the bong in front of me, purple and orange glass swirls around, the green lights making it look black and green.

Okay. I can work with this. I hit the bong, letting the smooth purified smoke float into my lungs. The beanie falls off of my head. Fuck this, it's too much work.

I take a hair tie i got somehow and tie back all my hair, feeling like a weight's been lifted.

I lean into the wall and sink into myself, cradling the bong like a lost teddy bear. The guy seems to forget I'm here and I watch him spray paint a powerful blonde woman holding a machine gun, she looks eerily like Amber. I'm slightly off put by his attention to detail.

I clear the bowl.

Fuck. I can't just interrupt him to ask for more, no he's in the zone. Okay okay, let's assess the situation. I gingerly break off a small bud from the plant closest to me, rolling it between my fingers leaving a thin residue on them. Yeah this'll work nicely.

Time disintegrates, it feels like hours pass but who knows. I smoke my way into a half consciousness that I enjoy greatly. I feel like a prophet half in my world half in another. I'm in the middle of tucking buds in my assorted pockets and boots when I notice the aerosol paint hitting the walls has stopped. The air feels tense.

I look around the plant I'm behind, the boy stands frozen staring at none other than knocked up Amber. Nathaniel comes in completely destroying the fragile moment that was super intense just a second ago. He looks pissed and bitterly mumbles at Amber. I settle back into the wall and reload the bong, making a small nest for myself and taking in the scene.

Nathaniel bitches for a while but realizes a second after I do that the green haired boy is Amber's baby daddy. The infamous Jade.

 _Oh shit._

Jade and Nathaniel size each other up for a moment, an unspoken war between them. Let me tell you Jade is winning, taller, hotter, and more dangerous than Nathaniel will ever be, I hate to admit the whole affair is pretty hot. I have half a mind to shout at them to make out, but they'd just shoot me down. Pussies.

I take another hit of the bong and let the words float out with the smoke. "Gaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy."

They all look to me with more disapproval than the praise I deserve. I'm only speaking facts after all.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Amber asks me, obviously annoyed I'm ruining her hallmark moment. Whatever, I don't owe her anything. I spread out on the floor and giggle rather than acknowledge her question. I get lost in my own world again only spacing back into reality when a small boy runs into the room.

Shock hits everyone's systems in sync as the small black haired boy runs into the room, Jade swooping him up and planting him on his hip. "This is my son Alexander. Say hi Xander." Jade smiles as Xander shyly hides his face in Jade's neck.

"Sorry," Jade says, "He's still a little shy."

Nathaniel and Ambers jaws have _dropped_. Like they look like everything they have ever known has been a lie. Instantly I stand up, feeling the need to do damage control. I walk over to Nathaniel, grabbing the back of his shirt, the bong still in hand.

"Come On!" I yell pulling Nathaniel out of the room. "We need to handle this rationally." Jade and Amber follow after, letting me completely handle the situation.

After a few minutes almost every person in the house is in a circle scattered around a bedroom. I sit king of the round table, holding my bong of power high, using a coffee table as my throne.

I let the voices die down, waiting for the perfect moment to break the ice. "Okay. Okay. Lets think about this logically." I start before hitting the bong and addressing my subordinates.

"One one hand!" I yell throwing a hand in Jade's direction, barely missing Xander's face. Sorry kid.

"We have Jade and his small son we had no prior knowledge about." Jade nods as he hits the joint letting what I say sink in.

"And on the other!" I yell with just as much passion, throwing my hand in Amber's direction. "We have Amber carrying his unborn child." Everyone watches Jade as we let the news soak in. Small murmurs bubble up out of the group of people.

"Thoughts?" I ask, causing the room to burst into absolute chaos.

"WAIT!" I shriek throwing my arms out, my voice shushing the room. "We'll use the talking stick. Jade first." I hand him the bong, replacing my now empty hand with a joint.

"You're pregnant?" Jade asks Amber, an unreadable look on his face. Amber goes to speak but I shush that bitch.

"You don't have the stick."

Amber looks irritated but takes the bong, taking a pussy ass hit. She talks softly to Jade, hiding behind her hair. Really? She picks now to stop being loud and obnoxious. No.

"Louder!"

I shout at her and hit the joint again, flicking my ashes in Nathaniel's direction. I guess that's the last straw for that cat obsessed little prick because he immediately shouts for everyone to get out. I sit solidly at the table prepared to put up a fight when I see Mae and Chaos carry out the bong, I mean I could stay in here. I could do it, but that means being in the same room as Amber without any drugs and that is not cool with me. I follow the river of people bouncing and floating out of the room as they all disperse into their predetermined puddles. When all is settled I find myself sitting dead in the middle of Jade's kitchen island. I feel more like I'm hovering than sitting and I have to focus hard not to float away.

Chaos hands me a bottle of pills before hopping on her own little island, the small counter space next to Mae.

Mae, a queen in her own right, stands in front of the stove. She's probably cooking herself but from where I am all she has to do is flick her wrist and suddenly the food is cooking itself.

I fade back in to join their conversation.

"...Yeah I get killer munchies." Mae laughs and flips whatever's in the pan. "Hey what are those?" She motions to the pill bottle in my hands.

Oh yeah.

"I'm not really sure." I flip the bottle in my hands a few times then spill its contents onto the counter. Chaos hands me a glass of clear liquid. I pop two of the pills into my mouth and wash them down with it.

I take another sip of the clear liquid, stopping once the liquid is in my mouth. I stand there, using my tongue to analyse the flavor of it. Chaos raises an eyebrow as I walk to the sink, opening my mouth and letting the liquid fall down the drain.

"What. the. Fuck. was that?" I ask wiping my mouth of the liquid.

"It's water." Chaos says quietly, as if she did something wrong.

"Wait. You can drink water? I thought you just bathed and swam in it" I say, never actually having drank a glass of water.

Chaos looks at me for a second as if I've lost my mind before she bursts out laughing. "You're one of a kind." She smiles, making me feel fully accepted.

I take the glass and sip the water again. Repeating the spitting process. "Nope. I don't like it." I say setting down the cup. Chaos continues to laugh, almost falling off of her island. I open the fridge and crack open a beer, using the bubbly flavor to wash down the water.

I hop onto the counter next to Chaos, sharing my beer with her. I rest my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes. Beautiful smells float through the air as Mae cooks. I let myself drift off, bleeding into who Chaos is as person. Wanting to become just innocent as she is.

* * *

 ** _Please review. Even if you dont like it, review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**This fanfiction is written by Echo**

* * *

-10

 _Warm light pools around me and washes over my skin. The air smells of lilacs and carries her voice while she hums familiar songs. She tugs lightly at the roots of my hair and braids the rich purple flowers into my hair. I watch the shadows of her hands move gracefully on the floor next to me, baffled._

 _The door creaks open, revealing a tall mysterious man and a colorful boy around 13._

 _He seems to tower over me in his lankey state, with short rainbow hair and icy blue eyes. Small diamonds wink at me from his ears when he turns his head. I hide behind her knees._

 _My mother says she'll be right back and seals her words with a kiss on my forehead, sweeping into the back room with the mystery man. I am left alone with the boy, fidgeting with my small toes and struggling to speak._

" _I'm Dash." the boy smiles, lighting up the room yet again._

" _...I'm Alice." I murmur back._

 _I look to the door my mother disappeared behind and feel the tug of longing. I just want to be with her. I abandon Dash and approach cautiously, knowing I am breaking her trust. I can feel her presence on the other side as I place small hand against the door. I know I am breaking the rules as I turn the knob. I know I am making a mistake as I push open the door and feel my heart in my throat. I look up. I freeze, knowing I've walked in on something I wasn't supposed to. All I can do is watch as the needle slips under her skin. His hands slide down her arms before pushing down the plunger of the syringe. Her face changes, her body changes, letting out a deep sigh and collapsing. I know I shouldn't have seen what I just saw. The feeling in my gut that told me not to open the door tells me to shut the it and go back to Dash. To forget what I saw. To never speak of it again. I listen to it and quietly back out of the room._

" _What are they doing in there?" Dash asks when I return to his side._

" _Nothing."_

There's a sharp jab in my side.

What the fuck?

There are two more then one sharp poke to my boob.

"What the fuck?"

The person pokes me again and my eyes flutter open. Instead of finding my childhood home and an adolescent Dash like i expect, I wake to a god in the back of a truck.

A tight black muscle shirt hugs the muscular sun tanned body. Shoulder length blonde hair is tied back into a ponytail, showing electric green eyes. Brown grows out at the roots. He has brown tattoos on his left shoulder and wrist. I can tell he has another on his chest, seeing part of it crawl out from under the shirt.

"Sorry for waking you," The blonde god says showing a bright smile, a thick Australian accent rolling off of his tongue "I just thought you'd want some." He holds up and lit joint and cigarette, handing them to me.

"Oh." I say accepting both. I sit myself up and lean against the back of some person. I feel the cool wind hit my face. Holy shit I'm so out of it.

I try to see where I am. The sun is down as we zoom down the highway. I look up and see Jade driving, Nathaniel in shotgun. I spot a ball of white hair out of the corner of my eye. "Chaos!" I yell getting the red eyed girls attention.

"Where are we going?" I ask switching off smoking the cigarette and joint.

"I don't really know. You fell asleep, then Nathaniel and Amber came out saying they were gonna go look for a party to celebrate. Then eventually everyone jumped into Jade's truck, Castiel carried you knowing you would kill us for ditching you." Chaos says smoking a joint. Smoke releases off the truck as we cruise, almost everyone smoking one thing or another.

I settle down next to the blonde haired god, letting Chaos go back to making friends. He moves close to me, pressing our shoulders tight togethers. I hand him my cigarette, switching with him every now and then.

His skin is really nice.

So is his hair.

I eye his tattoo's, watching as they wrap around his arms.

"I like your sweater." He says flashing me another smile. OH MY GOD! He's Gay! No straight guy would ever comment on my sweater! UGGGHHH!

I eye his beautiful figure as he raises an eyebrow. "What a shame." I say shaking my head. The australian guy has a curious look on his face. "I'm Silver."

"Dakota." He says switching smokes with me. "But people call me Dake."

I hold his stare and take a deep drag of my cig. Exhaling smoke over his chest before it's ripped away by the wind. His eyes hypnotize me with deep black pools in the center. We enter a tunnel, being enveloped in a soft yellow light. I'm so mesmerized that when Jade suddenly hits the breaks I am plummeted into his lap.

"Fuck." I sit up as I press my palm against my forehead, having bashed it on the side of the truck. We're stopped sideways in the center of a freeway tunnel, cars piling up behind us. A little kid in the car closest to me sticks out his tongue at me. The fuck does he think he is?

I stand up, restraining myself from breaking some faces. "Why'd we stop?" I yell to Jade, "I dropped my cigarette!" He yells back, making most people roll their eyes.

I look at the little kid in his car again. This time he's flipping me off! What the fuck? Even when I was his age I didn't flip people off!

I leap off the edge of the truck and onto the hood of the little kids car trying to teach this kid some manners. His dad freaks out as I start stomping on the windshield. People cheer me on from the truck, some of them deciding to join in on the fun. By the time Jade has secured his cigarette and restarted the truck there are burnouts spread all around the freeway. Breaking windows, spitting into cars, getting into fistfights, it's beautiful. Jade honks the horn and starts driving away, forcing us to regroup. I leap off the hood and sprint after the truck, followed by the red faced cunt and a crowbar. We run as a spread out pack and dive into the truck, some of us just grabbing onto the sides, throwing loot into the pick up.

"Come back here slut!" He shouts just as Dake pulls me into the truck. When I'm safely in the truck again Dake asks, "Who was that?" Looking at the red faced man as he chucks the crowbar at a light in the tunnel.

"I slept with his son not knowing he was 14. He caught us. It didn't go very well." Dake laughs as we both settle back into each other. We drive on for a bit, enjoying the wind and bleeding into each other. It took awhile to notice the sirens.

"Fuck." A stoner mutters next to me. I sit up, trying to see the flashing lights only to be thrown into Dake's arms again while Jade sharply swerves the vehicle. We fly down a back alley and slam to a stop next to a large neon sign. The words _GumDrop Pub & Club _stare down at me as I look into the neon colors, like a moth drawn to light.

"Fuck yeah!" I say standing, most people start hopping out of the truck and heading towards the bar entrance.

"Everyone in!" Jade yells looking up and down the alley. Good plan. Hide from the cops in a bar, no one would look for us here.

Dake helps me out the truck before we enter the musky, cigar smelling bar. This is what a bar is. Worn, stained wood, leather padded seats with dim lighting, classy.

A thick red velvet curtain hangs on the back wall of the bar, Jade's stoner friends popping behind the curtain one by one.

I look back at Jade. He pops his head out the door, then back in. "I think we should stay here for a little bit, just to be safe."

Me and Dake nod. Bass thumps as flashing lights flow from behind the velvet curtain. I order a shot of whiskey before going to the curtain, feeling the earth vibrate underneath me. I brush the curtain aside, having to hold onto the doorway so I don't fall over.

Thick smell of stripper and homosexuality flows through my system as I stand, jaw dropped, above the mass of dancing boys in front of me.

People dance on each other, most of the inhabitants boys, as cages swing from the ceiling, leather dressed specimens dance to the bass as everyone moves to one energy.

I look around. Everyone looks so good. Skin perfect, hair dyed, bodies, perfect shape. I continue to look around, finding the entire situation kinda fishy. There are mostly guys here, and all of the guys look perfect. I see a black haired guy grind on a pink themed stripper guy near the bar.

Oh shit.

This is a gay bar.

I see Jade's roomates grind on each other, no gender label in sight. Dake says something behind me but I can't hear him over the sound of me ripping off my shirt. He yells after me as I dive into the group of boys, feeling them stick to me like magnets and metal.

I love gay bar's. Here, there is no pressure. You can dance on everyone, with no expectation from anyone.

Hands roam my waist and chest, pulling me between different guys. Eventually I see Dake slowly gravitate towards me, grinding on people as he goes.

 _Oh my gosh he must feel so at home._

He reaches me, his blonde hair changing colors in the light. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back onto him. We move and grind till I feel something stiff form against my ass. I turn around quickly and push him away at arm's length. I look down at his crotch and back up to his smirking face.

"Why do you…?" I start, flicking my eyes between his boner pants and beautiful features.

He raises his eyebrow before, "You thought I was gay?" leaves his lips in a thick accent. It travels over my skin like an electric shock.

I nod my head yes in the middle of the dancefloor. "Yeah! You commented on my sweater! No straight guy would do that!"

Dake laughs out loud, pulling me close to him yet again, this time his grasp strong and demanding.

"Would a gay guy do this?" He whispers before moving in and lightly kissing my lips. He pulls away and smiles before going back in, this time with more passion, strength, and tongue.

I run my hands up his bare arms, feeling the shadows of scars on his shoulders. We stop kissing so I can pull his shirt up over his head and onto the floor while we catch our breath. We continue to make out as we pulse with the music.

I see Castiel at the bar, scowling in my direction. I roll my eyes. My attention is elsewhere. I run my fingers over a body that's new to me, that I haven't explored before. He does the same, running his hands up and around my legs and body, lifting me up onto him with the music. We lose ourselves in the music. Roaming our hands over each other. I trace the upside down crescent moon around his belly button, teasing dipping my hands into his pants.

He growls as we slowly gravitate outside the dance floor, grabbing a bottle of Vodka as we go. We paw at each other as we leave the club and bar, crawling into the back of Jade's truck.

Being already clothless when we reach the truck it doesn't take that long to remove the rest and get to business. An entire hour is spent pouring vodka on each other and fucking, having nothing but pure fun.

After making Dake cum for a second time he leans against the back of the truck, wasted and tired. I barely had to do anything while we fucked! He had his own agenda of what he wanted to do with me and I think he is satisfied. I mean, he poured Vodka on my boobs and licked it off, he _should_ be satisfied.

I try to find my bra but when i see it's soaked in alcohol I leave it, slipping on underwear, shorts, and a hoodie from the front seat.

When I hop back into the back of the truck Dake is peacefully sleeping on a crumpled snow jacket.

Feeling a little tired myself I sit on the back of the truck and light up a cigarette, dangling my feet off the edge. Sirens blare in the far distance, accompanied by the sound of honking and masses of people.

I try to see the stars but the city lights dim the view.

What am I doing here? Why am I here? Should I be here?

My thoughts are interrupted when Castiel stumbles out of the bar, obviously tipsy. I get up and dash over to him as he leans against a wall, obviously not able to support himself.

"Let go!" He yells as I slip him onto my shoulder. Despite what he says I take him over to the truck, taking him to the front seat to avoid a mostly naked Dake. I slump him into the passenger seat.

Castiel mutters curses to himself as I light him a cigarette. Man, Castiel is fucked up. Like he can get drunk just a good as the next person but when he drinks _too_ much, he's kinda a bitch.

"YOU HOE!" He shouts at me before making himself look small and smoking his cigarette.

"Yes. I know I am. Can you tell me why it bothers you?" I ask as calmly as possible. I know when Castiel gets like this he never says what he really means, or the truth is all he says.

"You put your-" he hiccups. "-self in danger! Leaving with a complete stranger! Silver!"

OH MY GAWD! What the fuck? I don't care if he's drunk, I'm pissed.

"WHAT! We did the exact same thing like four days ago!"

Castiel rolls his eyes. "That's different. I'm no stranger, we've known eachother for years. Since we were children! I'm special."

I roll my eyes. "You're special alright. You always do this. Why do you think you can tell me what to do? What makes you think you have any power over me?"

He says nothing. He looks at me as his body crumbles. His pain is apparent as he stands there in silence. He's kind of scaring me, a deep, unreadable look spreads across his face as he falls a bit closer to me. He takes my wrist in his hand and I feel the pressure in him.

"Castiel-" My word are cut short as he yanks my wrist, pulling me into him and connecting our lips. I try to talk but he shoves his tongue into my mouth, sweeping me away to a desire only he ignites.

He moves his mouth to my neck, finding his way through my blonde hair.

"S-stop-" I try as his hands swarm my body, his kisses making my skin sore. He comes back up and connects our lips again. I lean against the open passenger seat door as he presses himself against me, letting me run my fingers through his blood red hair.

I feel his hands roam under the hoodie, quickly moving to my shorts.

"Wait-" I say as he sticks his fingers in the waistband of my pants, but he ignores my words. The smell of liquor radiates from us both as the heat between us increases. He dives deeper, his need to get in my panties increasing by the second.

"Stop!" I yell, pushing Castiel away and into the truck. He pants as he looks up to me, his eyes filled with a long, distant sorrow.

I say nothing as I stand, there is nothing I can say. I am blown away from everything that just happened.

We look into each other's eyes, sadness in his and uncertainty in mine.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper before quickly turning away. Castiel lets me walk away, knowing tension is high right now.

I walk past Dake as he wakes up, trying to talk to me, but I can't. I start running, dashing out of the alley and onto the main strip. Clubs, stores, lights, they all dance around me as I walk shoeless down the concrete sidewalk.

I light a cigarette as a cup inside my chest fills up. I let a feeling of sorrow sits inside me as I walk down the street, eventually finding a closed outside patio area. I sit down in a cold metal chair as sorrow fills me up.

Fuck it.

I put my head in my hands, letting my palms fill up with water. What am I doing here? What's going on?

I cry as something vibrates in my pocket, I stop my tears long enough to pull Castiel's phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" I whimper into the phone.

" _Hey! It's Sayuri, is Castiel there?"_

At the mention of Castiel the tears start up again. "N-No. He's not here right now." I manage to cry into the phone.

" _Silver? Is that you? What's wrong?"_

"Sayuri…...I need you to come get me." I whimper needing someone, anyone. There is a silence over the phone till,

" _Silver, tell me where you are. I'll be right there."_

I cry, so grateful that right now, Sayuri has me, I can rely on her, and she knows she can do the same.

Oh god. I'm so grateful.

* * *

 **Please review. Even if you dont like it, review.**


End file.
